


Taste

by darling_pet



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Cravings, Cunnilingus, Dinner, F/M, Flirting, Gentleness, Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Questions, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Touching, Vampires, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: When Matthew comes over for dinner, you utter a certain question that brings on a whole new side of the vampire. - “You know, Matthew,” you start, carefully inching closer toward him, “you don’t need to taste my blood to know what I taste like…”





	Taste

 

Tonight was meant to be a nice, calm, and civilized dinner at your flat with Matthew Clairmont. A thank you for all he has done for you thus far in keeping you safe from nearly every creature in this town. On this Earth, really. Having him guard you from potential danger has required him being by your side almost constantly. In doing so, things between you had progressed into something more - something overly flirtatious on your part for sure - while he tried to keep you and your advances at bay whenever possible. Although, recently his behaviour had turned more territorial than usual. Not to mention those lingering glances could burn a hole through your skin.

And it was only natural, after all this time together, you knew what he ate (if ever). So really there should be no hitch in your dinner plans.

That is, until you have a little bit too much of the wine Matthew brought over.

Now the topic of heightened sensory perception in vampires has come up after dinner. Matthew merely notes out loud the incredible and intricate components and aromas of this specific bottle of wine. His remark brings you to think about vampires and drinking, vampires and blood, this particular vampire and your blood.  _Would he ever…?_

“What would I taste like…?” you wonder half to yourself and half to Matthew. His head slowly turns in your direction. You might have thought he hadn’t heard you correctly, even across the room, but given that you’re fully aware the man is a vampire, that notion is quickly ruled out. His green-grey eyes widen into perfect large circles, even rounder than they normally are.

“Don’t you  _ever_  say that around me,” he says, words freezing over like icy honey.

You blink and feel your heart racing in your chest. You already knew it was difficult for Matthew to resist drinking from you. He had once told you how no one should trust him with such a notion.

Not even himself.

You replay the thought in your head. Despite the intense curiosity of how that experience might feel, his teeth sinking into your neck, you desperately try to backtrack to settle Matthew down.

“You know, Matthew,” you start, carefully inching closer toward him, “you don’t need to taste my  _blood_  to know what I taste like…”

Your heart is hammering now, and there’s not a single doubt in your mind he can hear it, or smell your arousal, or even sense your blood rushing downward.

“You think  _that_  is a better thing to say to me?”

“Arguably, yes,” you counter. There’s a pause.

“I can’t lie,” Matthew says, unable to look at you for a moment, “the desire to do so has crossed my mind before.”

“Oh, has it?” you press, desperate to hear more.

“Mmm.” Your eyes lock with his.

“Then why haven’t you…?”

“Have you not figured out by now that vampires are notorious for taking things slow? We have all the time in the world.”

“Well, I  _don’t_. And if I may be so bold, I’m the one with the craving right now.”

Matthew takes a calculated advance toward you, moving so fast and close in just the one step. “Craving, hm?”

“Mhm.” You nod, bracing yourself against the dinner table and leaning back a little. “I want to feel your mouth, and I want you. To. Taste. Me.”

You can easily see the struggle behind the vampire’s eyes - equal parts hesitation and hunger. But as it would seem, the latter wins out. Matthew leans down from where he towers over you. At first, you think he’s going to kiss you, but you only feel the ghost of his breath grace your lips, your cheek, your neck…

All the while, his hands glide down your sides and over your hips. You feel the need to hang on to something, so you hold tight to the edge of the table behind you. But Matthew has other plans.

He hoists you up onto the surface where, even still, the man stands taller than you. His cold hand glides up your bare thigh under your dress, but it’s too slow for your liking, and you’re fairly certain he knows how you feel about this. It’s right there in the quickened beat of your heart.

You almost feel a wash of relief when his long fingers curl around the hem of your panties, but he’s arguably slower at pulling them down.  _These damn vampires and their absurd patience._

“Hm,” Matthew hums a barely noticeable laugh. You bet he can sense your eagerness too. But once he rids you of your underwear, he pushes the skirt of your dress up and parts your legs. Matthew gets on his knees, and you’re convinced there isn’t another sight on Earth like this one.

He presses chilly and lingering kisses to your inner thigh, inching closer and closer upward.

“Matthew, please,” you beg, almost unable to voice your desire. He looks up at you from between your legs with those big blue-green eyes of his.

“ _Bien sûr, mon ange._ ” If he hadn’t hypnotized you with his eyes or his touch, the melodious French from his mouth certainly did.

And then, at last, you feel the softness of his lips kiss your most sensitive flesh. A breath of air leaves your lungs gratefully. His kisses to your centre are unhurried - because of course they would be - and he gently pulls with a gentle suction of his lips each time. You moan, deep and unintentional. A delicious knot curls in your stomach as his mouth plays with you, tongue swirling and swirling and swirling…

One hand which grips the table’s edge remains there, while your other finds its way to Matthew’s perfect, black-as-night hair. This causes the vampire to growl against you, letting you feel the rumble of the noise throughout your body. You try giving his hair a little tug as an experiment, only to receive another animalistic sound, followed by the glorious sensation of his tight lips sucking at your clit.

“ _Gah_ -” you let out in surprise and lurch forward, now heavily panting. You’re so unsure how much longer you can last with the way he’s making you feel. You press his head closer to your body and hold him there. You’re close, you’re so, so close.

“Matthew, don’t stop, please don’t stop, I’m-” but you never get to finish your plea because the man uses his teeth to nibble on your well-stimulated bundle of nerves and  _oh good Lord._

Involuntarily, you lay flat against the table, as you arch up off of it with your legs over his shoulders, heels digging into his upper back. He nibbles and laps and sucks at you relentlessly, greedily, as you gladly relinquish everything to him. You ride your euphoric wave until you realize you’re a right mess on your dinner table, chest heaving like mad. Matthew eyes up every inch of your thankful body, clearly on his own high from your taste.

_Dare I ask?_

Pushing your dress back down to cover yourself, you clear your throat and sit up again.

“So… what do I taste like then, hm?”

Matthew takes your hand in his, kissing the pulse in your wrist.

“Like nectar,” he purrs, “sweet and pure.”

You brush a piece of hair back behind your ear and laugh breathlessly.

“Well, you can have me anytime you like.”

“I’d be careful if I were you,” he smirks, “I may keep coming back for more now that I’ve had a taste. I may never stop,  _mon ange_.”

_God, I hope not._


End file.
